Afraid
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Joy is just afraid to tell everyone. She is afraid of looking to the future. And Patricia only tells her that everything is going to alright. Rated T for swearing, F/F, and anything else. It is total Joytricia, so don't flame for that. Not accepting any type of flame for this. Taken place in S1


**Author's Rant: **Gaahhhh! I am a huge fan of the show since the beginning I just recently began reading fics about Joy/Patricia... so I wanted to try one :P Taken place in S1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House of Anubis... it will be never-ending with a LOT of Joytricia OR something along the lines of the couple.

*****This contains Joytricia... so F/F. Not that much but still some. If you hate it, then leave. Click out of this story. I don't care. Whatever*****

* * *

_Afraid_

* * *

Joy Mercer stretched on her bed and doodled in her notebook. She kept writing and drawing pictures of her and Patricia Williamson. The two have been secretly dating the past few months (almost half a year now) with no one aware of it. Joy had that feeling that she gets every once in awhile. Is she doing the right thing? Keeping the secret from her friends that she was dating another girl?

She was sure at least half of them noticed it at one point. Heck, even Amber couldn't be blind to see this. But maybe she was because there was no "Joytricia" scrapbook yet. Joy began to wonder if Amber would be ashamed in this. _Does it really matter, Joy! Amber thinks you like Fabian like the illusion you created so no one would figure out your relationship with Patricia! _Joy mentally scolded herself.

Joy was lost in thought. She didn't even notice that the redhead entered their room, throwing her book bag across the room and sighed. Jerome and Alfie blamed her on one of their latest schemes and Sweetie gave her detention for it.

"You alright Joy?" Patricia noticed the state her girlfriend was in. She was just staring at the wall thinking everything through. The expression on her face was the kind that meant she was feeling guilty about something. And Patricia has seen her use that about maybe every week after Patricia convinces Joy to play a prank or two on Sweetie.

Joy shook her head and said, "Everything is just peachy."

Patricia raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Joy sat up and closed the notebook. Joy looked her in the eyes and sighed. Patricia then said, "Peachy now? Come on Joy, you can tell me!"

"Patricia, don't you ever feel afraid?" Joy asked.

"The only thing I am afraid of is Victor's cooking. Not nearly good as Trudy's cooking! I am pretty sure what he made that one time while Trudy was gone had moved!" Patricia laughed, knowing this is not what her girlfriend exactly meant. She knew that Joy was talking about their relationship.

"You know that is not what I meant! I mean about... us. What the others would say? What would Victor, Trudy, or even the school do? That would separate us or something! And we are sharing a room which makes things worse! Gahhh!" Joy whispered angrily so no one in the house would hear them.

Patricia began to give it a bit of thought. She knew that the others really wouldn't care that much. Maybe just look at the two a bit differently but nothing else. Victor would probably have Trudy switch the rooms for him so nothing... suspicious is going on during the night. She shook her head and slightly smiled, "What is there to be afraid of?"

"Patricia, I know you are the whole 'I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-other-people-say' kind of person, but come on! What will people say about us?" Joy demanded to her girlfriend.

"We don't have to tell them until you're ready. Is everything okay now that we got this sorted out?" Patricia looked Joy in the eyes who slowly nodded.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes. Joy was getting a weird vibe, like something bad was going to happen in the near future. She looked at the ground as the feeling was eating her alive. Patricia wrapped her arm around Joy's waist and Joy rested her head on Patricia's shoulder.

Joy was about to say something when the door opened. The two quickly jumped away from each other as Amber Millington stood in the door way. She smirked slightly as she saw a small glimpse of the two girls. Amber had finally confirmed her suspicious.

"Trudy said to get you guys for supper." she chirped.

"Okay, we will be there in a second." Patricia said standing up, and glanced at Joy.

"Take all the time you guys need." Amber giggled and both girls blushed. "And if you guys are going to start making out, be careful. Don't know who will walk in."

With that Amber left giving the two a wink. And Joy shook her head as one of her fears has happened. At least it didn't turn out THAT bad. Yet.

* * *

_There she stood with many of her teachers and her own father. They kept telling her that she was a failure and that she wasn't worth a thing. She wasn't the 'chosen one'. The scene shifted a little to Patricia and the gang trapped in a room with some crazy man holding some kind of weapon with bugs in it._

_"Where is Mercer? The chosen one!" the crazed man glared at them. Only Patricia seemed to be the brave one like always. _

_"We are not telling you." dream Patricia glared, acting as her usual self. The strange man was getting angry and stepped up to Patricia slapping her across the face._

_"You pathetic little bitch! They don't understand that they are risking your lives as well for immortality." the man spat._

_The girl that seemed unfamiliar to Joy seemed to get this. She and Fabian looked at each other with shock. She then whispered, "Tipping the scales of life."_

_"Yes child. One of you will die. You all should fear the girl that has got you into this all." Joy had that guess that she was the girl that caused the chaos to ensue. And that her girlfriend could die because of her._

Joy quickly opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She looked over at the clock which read that it was only four in the morning. She then kept whispering to herself over and over again, "it was only a dream, it was only a dream. Nothing bad will happen."

This woke up the other girl in the room. She rubbed her eyes and called out her girlfriend's name. Patricia stretched out her arms and looked over towards the other shadow in the room. Joy turned the lamp on next to her and sat up. Patricia shuffled out of bed and made her way to Joy. Of course she tripped a few times because of the items lying on the ground, but she eventually made it.

"You okay?"

Joy nodded slightly and sniffled. _Oh no, I am crying in front of Patricia, _Joy thought to herself. She never liked that idea, she felt like a weakling compared to Patricia sometimes. That is why she never shows these kind of feelings to her. Joy then wrapped her arms around Patricia who was now sitting by her.

"Joy, seriously. Are you alright?" Patricia said with concern. She always had a soft side for Joy, which she rarely showed to anyone else. That was because everyone was intimidated by Patricia so they stayed away from her.

"I just had a nightmare. It was of us in the future I guess. I feel like something bad it going to happen to me. Or even you or the others for that matter." Joy couldn't look at Patricia in the eyes.

"Stop being afraid, nothing will happen. I am right here and we don't need to worry about the future, yeah?" Patricia smiled lightly. She held Joy closer knowing that nothing bad is going to happen to them. Joy had been getting these nightmares the last few weeks and they have always had this chat.

"Fine, but can you lie down with me? I am scared." Joy whispered. Patricia nodded and the two lied down next to each other. Patricia turned out the lights and gave Joy a quick good night kiss. Joy closed her eyes to have no nightmares, knowing that Patricia was right there.

* * *

There stood the redhead, taking everything in. She finally realized Joy was right when some American girl was standing before her.

"Listen, I don't know who this Joy is, so give me my stuff back."

And thus began the mystery that changed everything. The mystery that would later test the relationship of Joy and Patricia in later time. Their trust, love, and just about everything else.

* * *

**Author's Ending Rant: **Thats it. I could have done A LOT better but I just stopped here. I was getting tired and should have planned it out more. I just came up with the idea while sitting at my great-grandma's party. I have a life. Yeah.

Not that much of Joy/Patricia, but whatever. Maybe I will write more for them, eh? Anyways, no flames about the F/F concept, or flames in general. I know it was a bit OOC and redundant but its the best I could do with not much time to edit and such.

Anyone else excited for the HoA movie? I is :D

~Ghirahim


End file.
